1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to appliance timing systems and more particularly pertains to a new appliance timing system for allowing a user to control an electronic or electrical device for a predetermined amount of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of appliance timing systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, appliance timing systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,039; U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,957; U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,802; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,578; U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,815; U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,193; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,067.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new appliance timing system. The inventive device includes a housing that has a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. The perimeter wall of the housing is adapted for coupling to the appliance. A switching assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing. The switching assembly is operationally coupled between the appliance and a power source. The switching assembly is adapted for allowing power from the power source to be provided to the appliance when the user actuates the switching assembly. A card is insertable into the interior space of the housing through a slot in the perimeter wall of the housing. The card actuating the switching assembly when the card is inserted into the slot of the housing by the user such that the switching assembly permits the power supply to provide power to the appliance. A timer assembly is operationally coupled between the switching assembly and the appliance. The timer assembly is adapted for allowing the appliance to operate for the predetermined amount of time before discontinuing power to the appliance.
In these respects, the appliance timing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to control an electronic or electrical device for a predetermined amount of time.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of appliance timing systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new appliance timing system construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing a user to control an electronic or electrical device for a predetermined amount of time.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new appliance timing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the appliance timing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new appliance timing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art appliance timing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing that has a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. The perimeter wall of the housing is adapted for coupling to the appliance. A switching assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing. The switching assembly is operationally coupled between the appliance and a power source. The switching assembly is adapted for allowing power from the power source to be provided to the appliance when the user actuates the switching assembly. A card is insertable into the interior space of the housing through a slot in the perimeter wall of the housing. The card actuating the switching assembly when the card is inserted into the slot of the housing by the user such that the switching assembly permits the power supply to provide power to the appliance. A timer assembly is operationally coupled between the switching assembly and the appliance. The timer assembly is adapted for allowing the appliance to operate for the pre-determined amount of time before discontinuing power to the appliance.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new appliance timing system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the appliance timing systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new appliance timing system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art appliance timing systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new appliance timing system, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new appliance timing system, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such appliance timing system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system for allowing a user to control an electronic or electrical device for a predetermined amount of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system, which includes a housing that has a perimeter wall for defining an interior space. The perimeter wall of the housing is adapted for coupling to the appliance. A switching assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing. The switching assembly is operationally coupled between the appliance and a power source. The switching assembly is adapted for allowing power from the power source to be provided to the appliance when the user actuates the switching assembly. A card is insertable into the interior space of the housing through a slot in the perimeter wall of the housing. The card actuating the switching assembly when the card is inserted into the slot of the housing by the user such that the switching assembly permits the power supply to provide power to the appliance. A timer assembly is operationally coupled between the switching assembly and the appliance. The timer assembly is adapted for allowing the appliance to operate for the pre-determined amount of time before discontinuing power to the appliance.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system that would be of rugged construction that would make it well suited to the demands of the appliance rental industry eliminating the need to use coins to operate the appliance in question.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new appliance timing system that could be adapted for use on common makes and models of laundry and other major appliances and even home entertainment equipment. The nature of its design would make it fairly difficult to defeat.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.